Church of Elpis
Beliefs Scripture of Virtue The book they follow that states what they deem as good, and what they deem as evil. Written by the Sister who founded the religion, a documentation on her tales and beliefs as well as what the sealed god whispered to her. Thus containing the origin of how the church was formed, as well as the history of Elpis and his defeat into the Void. This text has been altered over time to take on more modern translations. Those of high status are expected to have the book entirely memorised, while members who recently joined, and those simply staying at the church for shelter, are simply expected to do good for others. In addition, the book contains instructions for white magic spells for defensive purposes and to banish away demons. These books are plentiful, and are freely handed out to the public. Those of higher ranking have access to more powerful spells in special writings of the Scripture that are limited to their eyes only. There is a singular copy of the text within the headquarters that is incredibly old and is to be considered a close copy to the original, found by the Lying Judge himself, preserved throughout time. It is considered a holy icon of the church, though only the prophets of the ages, and the Mother and Father of the church, have cast their gaze upon it. Touching it is forbidden, as the pages are worn and thin and the text is faded to near-obscurity. Elpis The god of good and all that is right. They believe that eons ago, Elpis and Pandora fought a mighty battle that shook the world, warping the balance of good and evil. Pandora created powerful creatures known as archdemons in order to spread her taint, and with grand fury, Elpis created a set of archangels to counteract the evil. However, the battle was long and claimed many early lives, and Elpis was struck down and sealed him away into the Void of the Forgotten. With Elpis gone, Pandora the Demon Queen let her demons flock the world. They believe that, if they spread enough good and banish away the army of evil created by Pandora before she lay dormant, Elpis will return and transform the world into a paradise without Pandora's evil taint. Prophets The Sister of Good Little is known about this mysterious invididual of legend. The founder of the church, where it is said that a whisper of Elpis' plea from beyond the Void of the Forgotten reached her ears. It was her duty to create a church in his worship, as in doing so his return would soon be evident. As such, the Sister became the first prophet. She was slain in the Battle of Grey, and with it, the church also died. The Lying Judge; Judge Vaevus The old leader of the church, also known as Judge Vaevus Asmile. It is said that he lead the church astray for their true goals, and instead supported the cruel reign of Pandora, enough to secretly coverse with the opposing church. However, Goodwill struck hm down and claimed the church as his own, returning the church to its rightful glory. There are rumours that the Lying Judge still wanders the world to this day. The Modern Prophet; Patriarch Goodwill The leader of the church. Marked with a tattoo of the symbol of Elpis on his back, it is falsely rumoured that he is the avatar of the god itself. Since his reign, the church has bloomed and accepted many with open arms to provide shelter and food to those who require it. Goodwill speaks of a world without demonic influence, and has spoke of plans to eliminate it forever and bring back their god. Something Vaevus never planned to do at all. Worship Symbolism The Wings of Elpis The church's symbol is a direct mimickry of Elpis' unusual wings as seen within old paintings and decriptions of legendary events, such as the great battle of good and evil. This symbol is trademark to the church and is most commonly seen, and is considered not only a good luck charm, but a ward against evil and a ward against demons. Every Church of Elpis member wears at least one indication of this symbol upon their person. This symbol can also be found recorded on old pottery of ages past. Prayer Church of Elpis members pray once at the start of the day, and once before they sleep. A prayer, however, is not for a blessing for their own life, but a hopeful wish that Elpis will return soon to cleanse the land. To pray for the sake of themselves is considered selfish and frowned upon. It is said in the scripture that words of good assist in weakening the barrier that governs Elpis' prison in the Void. Religious Holidays Teachings The Church of Elpis does not concern itself with keeping its members weighed down with what they must do to stay religious. Rather, those under the sheltered roof of the church are simply expected to donate a small amount if they are capable of doing so, to spread the word if they are to leave, and act in good will wherever they go. The church promotes helping others thrive, and will do what they can to ensure that no-one is twisted by Pandora's hand. History Origins Disruption Obscurity Rebirth Important Figures Patriarch Goodwill The current leader of the church of Elpis. His origins are unknown, and many question if his name is actually his own. A western dragon with an all-too-kind demeanor, this man simply seeks the return of his god to cleanse away the evil. Unlike the Mother and Father of the church, Patriarch Goodwill is not strong or powerful. However, his ability to sway others to his view and his role in demolishing of Lying Judge have led him to become the leader of the church today. Patriarch Goodwill is considered by both Mother Mercy and Father Apollos as the true Prophet for the church. In addition to this, he has the marking of Elpis tattooed on the entirety of his back. Mother Mercy Mother Mercy is an angel from the heavens itself, who watches over her flock of lambs like a holy figure. It is her duty to care to the needed and sick, and takes the homeless and the young under her wing to shield them away from a cruel fate. She is considered a motherly figure, but very rarely leaves the church. This is because she assists those who require it, and sees to it that everyone is treated with respect, regardless of age or gender. Some say, in hushed whispers, that her very appearance can burn a demon to dust. Father Apollos Father Apollos is not seen much in the church. He is treated like a grand figure in the fight against evil, but is hardly seen beyond inscriptions upon the stained glass. When he is, it is treated as a great honor and a blessing for a brighter day ahead. In actuality, Father Apollos is an incredibly powerful and feared demon-hunter who can banish demons to a quick and efficient death with his array of white magic spells. An archangel that governs the demon-hunters within the church, it is said by those who have met him that he shows little to no emotion. Church of Elpis Headquarters ??? Category:Religions